


Surprise

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Deathly Hallows - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret love, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Drarry one-shot with the prompt "Last surprise kiss before I go off and do something dangerous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Crabbe…Crabbe…he’s-” Malfoy panted on his hands in knees, in front of where the doors of the Room of Requirement just vanished.

“He’s dead, yes.” Ron interrupted, “Maybe I would feel a bit more sympathetic if he hadn't tried to kill us all.” Glaring at Draco who choked out a sob.

“Its lucky really,” Hermione said, and continued when Harry looked at her like she was mad, “It was cursed fire, thats one of the things that can destroy a Horcrux!” She pointed to the blackened and withered Diadem that lay on the floor beside them.

Harry suddenly grasped his head in pain, he saw bits and pieces of where Voldemort was, but he couldn’t quite make out exactly where….

“Does the lake have a boat house?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Ron and Hermione answered in unison. 

“I think that’s where you-know-who is, and I bet you anything thats where the snake is.”

The golden trio started to make their way down the hall before a voice called behind them, “Hey Potter!” 

“What Malfoy?” Harry turned to face the blonde, soot-covered boy.

“Pretty stupid thing you know, saving my life.” Malfoy had his wand pointed at Harry and was taking quick, shaky steps toward him.  Ron and Hermione pulled their own wands, but Harry motioned with a hand that told them it wouldn’t be nessicary.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because, as a death eater, I am obligated to kill you.”

“Oh, I don’t think you will.”

“And why is that?” Draco snarled.  They were almost nose to nose now.

“Because, I know for a fact you want this over with as much as I do, and I know that things with your family can only get better if Voldemort is gone,  And that is where I am going,  To kill that snake and end this.”

There was a brief moment before Harry realized that Draco had suddenly covered his lips with his, and an even briefer moment before Harry began to kiss him back.

There was a cough from behind them from Ron that finally broke them apart.

“Excuse me, we are in the middle of a bloody war here!” 

Harry turned back to Draco, his mouth open to say something, but Malfoy had already rounded the corner and was out of sight.


End file.
